


强人锁“羊”

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 双性，ABO，强制发情，为了开车而开车没剧情，依旧黄暴慎入。为什么我这么菜，为什么我连车都开不好……（小声）





	强人锁“羊”

不知道谁给羊倌儿的勇气，让他想出差点“一箭双雕”这么个办法，砰的一枪，阿诺死了，可这么近的距离，他也快废了，两个人的血混着泥沙和他的衣服来了个亲密接触。豹子赶到案发现场就是这么个狼狈场景，他马上六神无主满脑子都是羊倌儿哥哥死掉的画面。

可是羊倌儿终究是傻的，他在救护车上随着催命般的警报器呼啸声蹦出来的安慰话把豹子气的一口气吞不下去。诸如“我这不是还没死嘛”“你看我还能跟你说话”“不信我现在跳起来动两下”……当然最后光荣因为失血过多晕过去了。

晕过去就完事了？那真的小瞧羊倌儿的作死能力。豹子这边一口气没咽下去，那边还在伤口愈合期的羊倌儿就开始不听医生话，吃东西不忌口，也不记得不能碰水，还趁豹子去省厅办理调职手续的那几天，穿着病号服跑出去买酒，啤酒不够，还要买白酒。毕竟在鸟不拉屎的地方憋了那么久，当然一回来就解放天性。

然后在某天被抓了个正着。

豹子拎着保温桶——他妈妈做给羊倌儿的鱼汤，还保持着推门的姿势，就看到某个病患面前摆了一袋子麻小，手边是绿了吧唧的啤酒，吃的满嘴满手都是红油，见他突然从外面回来，还想掩耳盗铃，慌里慌张地把证据全部藏起来，结果一着急，啤酒瓶摔碎了，麦芽香气四溢，羊倌儿一阵心疼。

羊倌儿有点心虚，但他嘴硬，愣是把脸皮给撑起来，当然是假的厚脸皮。他跳下床，赤脚去徒手捡碎片，所以说他真的傻。在豹子能冲过去阻止之前，他就成功地作死划破手，那一枪没把他弄哭，这一划拉倒是让他撇着嘴挤出几滴眼泪。豹子都在怀疑他搞苦肉计博取同情了。

不过豹子今天不吃这套，擅自开枪让自己受伤这事他还没找傻羊算账，现在又乱吃乱喝，做事稀里糊涂。他脑子一转，仍然保持沉默，可身上的气压越来越低，若有若无地散发Alpha的信息素。这一下就把羊倌儿唬住了，许久没开荤，仅仅是这一点点的味道都能熏得他头昏脑涨。

“你你你你，你干嘛！”羊倌儿也不管还在滴血的手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势跳上床用被子裹住自己，结果血蹭到了被子上，在被搞得更糟之前豹子抓住他乱动的手。“还动，你知道你现在像什么么？”“什么……”“刚破处的处女。”羊倌儿的脸轰的一下变得通红，说话也磕磕绊绊。“你……你胡说……什……”说到最后也像是被说服了一样收了声。“我去拿绷带，别乱动。”

豹子留下让人面红耳赤的气味离开了病房，羊倌儿发现自己竟然很不争气地有点发情趋势。之前因为任务他打了好几针抑制剂，现在凶猛的副作用太折磨人。还好是在医院，他可以再申请几支抑制剂……不对，实际上他想被肏，不仅嘴巴要放飞自我，其他的嘴巴也不甘寂寞。想至此，他蹭了蹭松松垮垮的病号服，房间里浮起淡淡的羊奶味。

好饿。十分钟过去了豹子还没回来，伤口都已经凝血了，羊奶味越来越重，把那一点血腥味都给盖了过去。好饿。肚子需要一点东西，子宫也是，嘴巴想要被塞满。好饿。皮肤渗出了细细密密的汗珠，床单湿的一塌糊涂像小孩子尿床。好饿。

羊倌儿发出细微的泣音，他不知道自己其实是被强制发情了，还以为是注射太多抑制剂的副作用。Alpha的气味若即若离，有时候近在眼前，有时候又远在天边，这让羊倌儿没有安全感。他撑起绵软的四肢，带着晕乎乎的蠢脑袋，翻出囤积的零食坐在地上开始胡吃海塞，也不管从下面流出的羊奶味分泌液打湿了裤子还有紧紧裹着脚踝的棉袜。

但这还不够。他挫败地任由情欲爬上四肢百骸，用力吮吸还有巧克力酱的手指，两根手指抚摸软嫩的舌头，喉咙发出含糊不清的呻吟。他想要豹子，想吃豹子的阴茎，想让豹子在他的子宫里成结。羊倌儿哭着拔出手指又把它们塞进内裤里，模仿豹子照顾女穴手法去安抚波涛汹涌的发情，但他热成浆糊一样脑袋根本想不起来怎么去做，胡乱戳刺仿佛失禁一般的入口，然后也不知道碰到了哪里，他瞪大眼睛抽搐着喷出更多的水，大张嘴巴什么也喊不出来，在这一地的羊奶香味中愈发像一尾脱水的鱼。而那刚刚凝固的伤口也再一次崩开。

豹子紧紧攥着绷带，仍然在门口不紧不慢地释放信息素，他的眼神像在看猎物，路过的人只好捏着鼻子迅速走过去，不敢提醒他这是在医院。直到他感觉羊倌儿又一次高潮之后才推门进去，浓郁的羊奶香扑面而来，夹杂着不甚明显的羊膻味，罪魁祸首撅着屁股夹着自己的手还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，流了一地的液体里混着丝丝血迹，更像一个刚破处的处子。

闻到自己Alpha气味的羊倌儿挣扎起来，迷迷糊糊地往气味来源爬去，用湿漉漉的手和脸磨蹭豹子的裤腿。豹子不为所动，蹲下身掐住他的脖子，羊倌儿此刻就像被天敌咬住命脉的绵羊。脖子上的手慢慢收紧，窒息的恐惧促使他疯狂挣扎，徒劳地用四肢去反击正在玩弄猎物的豹子，却换来更猛烈的信息素侵袭，像海啸铺天盖地又猝不及防，羊倌儿觉得自己快化成真正的羊奶了。尖叫艰难地挤出被扼住的咽喉，手指和脚趾想要抓住什么却只能在潮湿的地板上不停打滑，挺起的腰肢不自觉地往Alpha气息更浓郁的领地送去，裤子已经被水喷地没有一块干净的地方。

豹子松开手，羊倌儿倒抽一口气猛地咳起来，被情欲烧得快成灰烬的脑袋又放回了身体里，他红着眼睛瞪了一眼豹子，差点没把豹子气笑。“下次还敢么？”豹子舔了舔手指上沾染到的“羊奶”，扯开了被冷落在一边的绷带。“什么敢不敢，就没有我杨晓明不敢的事情！”“那你把车损费还给我，你自己给藏獒去。”豹子一边说一边若无其事地继续调高释放的信息素浓度，就听那个傻子到嘴边的脏话变成了甜腻的呻吟。“你……你妈……啊……啊……的，啊啊……（自）几给……啊……嗯……就自（几给）嗯……啊……”羊倌儿骂着又要把手塞到身体里，被豹子如同抓捕猎物一般的速度瞬间牵扯住，又被散开的绷带一圈一圈缠住手腕，举过头顶固定在病床床尾的铁栏杆上。

他试图挣脱束缚去解决发情带来的燃眉之急，身体的空虚让小腹一阵阵痉挛，不断流出的淫水让他觉得自己要开始脱水了，但最后只能扯得床头哐哐响。豹子模仿性交的速度调整信息素的浓度，好整以暇地坐在病床上给他受伤的手清理伤口，嘴里还一口一个大侠宠溺地叫着。羊倌儿这次被烧的连灰都不剩，只能被绑着手半躺在地上一遍一遍地被时浓时淡的信息素肏到高潮，呻吟里混着含含糊糊的向西的名字。

“叫我做什么？”豹子抬起脚用鞋底隔着湿漉漉的裤子轻轻磨蹭羊倌儿的下体，他对羊倌儿的身体烂熟于心，很快就抓住敏感点却不下狠手只是单纯地挑逗。“c呜……啊！！————”羊倌儿一句话还没说完整就被劈头盖脸的信息素拍进名为高潮的海底，空虚而又愉悦的快感捉弄着他的神经，身体几乎要弹起来，笨重的病床竟然被他拖动了一点，手腕被绷带勒出糟糕的红痕。但是豹子依旧不依不饶。“你说什么？”他垂头，居高临下地看着意乱情迷、神色迷茫的羊倌儿，从头至尾他都没有脱掉一件衣服，而傻羊身上薄薄的病号服已经被汗水和蜜液浸泡成透明的布料，漂亮的乳头随着急促的呼吸在这布料下若隐若现。羊倌儿舔了一下嘴角的口水，苦苦哀求豹子：“肏我，用你的大几把肏我……呜……”“还有呢？”“把我肏到怀孕，啊……肚子里，肚子里都是你的……啊，啊……精液……”豹子满意地笑了笑，一巴掌拍在羊倌儿的女穴上，又用鞋子以不会弄伤的力道碾压相同的位置，感受羊倌儿在脚下抽搐痉挛的身体，感受他尖叫着拼命后退。

“不！不要！啊！！啊！——”羊倌儿一直退到没法再退，他拼命收缩汩汩流水的女穴，期盼那喷涌而出的液体能够替代豹子的阴茎给他快乐。嘴巴一直张着却感觉不到酸痛，但流出的口水出卖了酸软的咬肌；落下的眼泪像在诉说痛苦，可后翻的眼珠诚实地宣告他想要更多。“你不是说要大几把肏你？”羊倌儿闻言虚弱地摇摇头又点点头，除了呻吟和呜咽他不会再表达其他的语句，如同一个牙牙学语的幼儿。“那好，这次听你的。”

羊倌儿还沉浸在方才的高潮余韵中，脑子还没分析好这句话的含义，浓郁的Alpha信息素如潮汐迅速退去，他立刻陷入怪异的恐惧与焦虑感中，明明余光看见了豹子不知道在翻找什么的背影，却觉得他太遥远。“向西……向西……豹子……”豹子拿着什么东西转过身靠近他，把他搂在怀里哄着。“嘘……我在这里……”下一秒刺痛自脖颈动脉传来，他还没有反应过来，所有的欲望与快感的大火瞬间被理智一下扑灭，这种仿佛吃瘪的感觉让人很不开心，他一口咬住豹子的手腕，一边哭一边泄愤似的用力撕咬，最后因为太难过只能哇哇大哭，牙齿自然是咬不住任何东西。

然后因为这件事，羊倌儿生了好久的气，碰都不让碰，不过鱼汤还是要喝的。豹子倒是不在意，就当是把羊养肥了以后更好玩。

直到出院那天，豹子还被甩了一嘴羊毛，羊倌儿对他大吼大叫让他滚回省厅，接着开了一辆共享单车哧溜一下跑了，他摇了摇头无可奈何，口袋里还装着盖章批准的调动通知——这下他也没办法滚回省厅。

这边羊倌儿锁了车，吭哧吭哧爬上楼，电梯都不愿意坐，站在两人最初一起合租的房子前低声咒骂，气的钥匙都捅不进去，最后只能扔了钥匙猛踹门，坐在门口抱着腿哭。自上次中途被切断发情期，他的神经愈发敏感，也很容易生气，他不想承认自己被肏一下就会好。也不知道哭了多久，眼睛都肿成核桃，面前的电梯叮的一声开了，羊倌儿迅速爬起来，肌肉紧绷，在看到熟悉的脸之后立马放松，疑惑也紧随而来。“你不回省厅来这里干嘛。”他一如既往地梗着脖子装出有气势的样子吼豹子，仿佛这样他才不会处于弱势，为了那小小的自尊心。可羊始终敌不过豹子。

豹子利索地打开门，伸手去拉站在边上用没什么气势的眼神瞪自己的羊倌儿，羊倌儿被拉的猝不及防，一个踉跄摔在玄关处，他更委屈更生气了，迅速伸腿去绊豹子，但豹子的敏锐度可是数一数二的，他在摔倒前双手撑在羊倌儿耳边，对着羊倌儿的耳朵笑了笑，那对耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，紧接着两个人在门口打了起来，说是打了起来，如果此时有人路过，可能会觉得这两个人竟然开着门白日宣淫，空气里的荷尔蒙都快爆炸了。

最后以豹子暴起的信息素宣告胜利，羊倌儿的拳头立马变软，像一团棉花糖砸进豹子的心里。不过上次那个事情搞得羊倌儿非常不开心，所以他三步并作两步爬起身往卧室跑，企图躲掉充满攻击意味的信息素，但在打开房间门的一瞬间，豹子抓住他的两只手腕，一边用信息素压制他，一边用尼龙卡扣把他的双手捆在身后，然后无视他的抗议将他扛到餐厅的椅子上放好，羊倌儿自始至终都挺着胸，要不是他用力缩着女穴，那淫水能哗啦啦流一地。豹子也不急，端了板凳反坐着，胳膊垫着脑袋放在椅背上，看他能憋到什么时候。

羊倌儿不知道豹子动的什么心思，只被看的面红耳赤，Alpha撩拨的信息素几乎把他推下悬崖，他只能以自己觉得很若无其事的姿势偷偷用内裤磨蹭女穴，但实际上豹子都看在眼里。豹子似笑非笑，点了一支烟，就这个动作差点让羊倌儿没绷住，他脑子快一团浆糊了，只好稍微调整一下姿势，咳嗽一声，继续若无其事。豹子已经闻到空气里淡淡的羊奶味了，羊倌儿坐着的椅子存不住水，有一些顺着边缘往下落，他深深吸一口烟然后涂在羊倌儿的脸上，极具侵略性的信息素盖过了刺鼻的烟味，羊倌儿的神经只感觉到将到未到的性高潮，他没忍住呻吟出声，快填满子宫的液体争先恐后地从放松的穴口流出，但很快自尊心找回他的理智，他吞下声音，紧紧闭住女穴，不自然地扭动两下，挺直胸膛，顶着坨红的脸直直看向豹子，瞪圆的眼睛毫无气势。

豹子笑出声，按灭了烟头，把板凳换了个方向，自己也换了一个舒服的姿势靠在椅子上，掏出手机开始点外卖、刷微博，也不收信息素，让它们自由地向Omega的领地飞去。羊倌儿憋到最后开始无意识地夹腿自慰，豹子等他屏着呼吸到达第一个小小的高潮，再拨开他的双腿禁锢在椅子腿上，突然敞开接触空气的女穴一个没忍住射出水，又被裤子拦住，淅淅沥沥落了满地，羊倌儿靠最后的理智没有大声喊出来，死死咬住下唇愣是一点声音没出。

“长能耐了？”羊倌儿第一反应是被豹子嫌弃了，他还没来得及用眼泪撒娇，那边外卖小哥就敲了门。豹子让人把东西放门口就行，因为不管怎么样傻羊这么骚的样子只能自己看到。他无视羊倌儿通红的眼眶，径自起身去拿东西，又当着羊倌儿的面打开袋子，顿时空气里除了信息素又多了让人食欲大开的炸鸡香气，羊倌儿更难受了，不管哪儿都很饿，想被食物填满胃，又想被豹子的滚烫阴茎灼伤阴道和子宫。

豹子头也不抬地继续耍手机，只把一只脚架在羊倌儿两腿中间，脚趾不时“无意”碰到勃起的阴茎，羊倌儿早就饥渴难耐了，他尝了点甜头就得寸进尺，努力挺胯用女穴去摩擦温热的脚掌，粗糙布料来回蹭过肿胀的阴蒂，没几下他就呻吟着高潮，弯着腰抽搐着潮喷。豹子觉得赤裸的脚底一阵湿漉漉的暖意，他起身走过去脱掉羊倌儿的裤子，恶意释放着更浓郁的信息素，又点燃一根烟凑到女穴前，对着一张一合流着奶香液体的阴部慢慢吐出烟雾，羊倌儿绷直了身体仰着头啊啊地叫着，被强制发情的身体在这一刻溃不成军丢盔弃甲，诚实地做出了多巴胺带来的反应。

豹子又玩心大起，吸了口烟，对着羊倌儿的女穴道：“想要么？”波动的空气刺激地羊倌儿双腿微微颤抖，难耐地呻吟着，他不回答但不停扭动的身体已经给出了答案。“想要就承认错误。”豹子伸出舌头稍微舔了一下，羊倌儿马上就弹起整个身体。“啊——啊……啊啊啊……！！！”“这么骚。”豹子说着狠狠嘬了一口烟，力度大到整个脸颊都陷下去了，他用手拨开黏糊糊的阴唇，慢慢往里面吐烟雾。明明下面的嘴感觉不到任何味道，但羊倌儿就是觉得那一股烟是豹子的信息素味，毫不客气地挤进阴道，渐渐消散在娇嫩的子宫中，仿佛是一根世界上最轻的假阴茎捅进身体里，他被困在椅背后的手、被禁锢住的双脚疯狂哆嗦，哭喊着自己错了以后再也不敢了，“羊奶”刷的一下喷了豹子满头满脸，手指夹着的香烟也未幸免，烟头的星星之火被浇灭。羊倌儿因为太羞耻哭出声，屁股在湿乎乎的板凳上直打滑，他想摸摸自己的阴茎，全身只有这里叫嚣着太多了。

豹子擦了擦自己的脸，又一点点舔掉，羊倌儿哭的更大声，脸涨得通红，嘀咕着丢人、恶心之类的词，他尝试不要又因为忽浓忽淡的信息素而高潮，但他早就被调教得十分敏感，于是就这么被豹子的信息素又玩了十来分钟，隔着空气一次次被肏到性高潮，自己的阴茎偶尔被豹子粗糙的双手关照关照，结果导致女穴更期待被肏到通红软烂。“哥……向西，我错了……草草我，插进来好吗……”羊倌儿已无暇顾及流了多少口水，也不管自己饿不饿渴不渴，他只想被用力肏，能肏穿地心的那种力度。“错哪里了？”“以后不会乱开枪了，哥我错了快嗯！！！啊！！！！！”豹子一巴掌拍在了羊倌儿的女穴上，那片嫩肉变得红红的，羊倌儿又痛又爽，弓着腰呻吟着，几乎要把板凳都抬起来。豹子又一巴掌打下去，不等他反应又是一巴掌，接连不断迅速用力打了十来下，羊倌儿尖叫着却无路可退，两脚的脚背绷得笔直，小腿肚贴着椅子腿在不要命似的抽筋，豹子又摁着红肿的阴蒂来回搓动，羊倌儿彻底叫不出声也无法动弹，全身肌肉紧绷，紧窄的腰肢抽搐着高高抬起，女穴持续不断地潮喷，眼泪和口水糊满整张脸，他翻着白眼失神地看向天花板又好像什么也没看到。

迷迷糊糊中羊倌儿感觉尼龙卡扣被剪断了，又四马攒蹄地被捆住，固定在椅背后，身体就像拉满的弓禁锢在湿滑的凳子上，豹子抬起他的屁股把什么东西塞在女穴和椅子的空隙间，用眼罩蒙住双眼，他惊恐地把脸转向豹子却发现脖子上不紧不松地也套了绳子，四肢稍微动一下或者脑袋稍微抬起来就能收紧，又不至于太过窒息，实际上他的身体几乎没有办法大幅度地移动。豹子推开身下不知名东西的开关，羊倌儿终于知道那是震动棒，他坐在震动棒上身体却不能移动，这个认知马上就让羊倌儿崩溃了，慢慢累积的快感如同平静海面下的波涛汹涌不知何时会吞没可怜的小羊。

豹子随便摸了一把像没关好的水龙头的女穴，把沾染淫液的手指插进羊倌儿大张的嘴巴里，手指灵巧地拨弄柔软的舌头，求饶的呻吟变得含糊不清，逐渐被咕啾咕啾的水声替代。羊倌儿被开到最大震动幅度的震动棒折磨的嗷嗷叫，但发出来的声音又被手指堵在喉咙，口水就跟潮喷一样不受控制地溢出嘴角，第一波高潮来临之后再也没退下去过，他报复似的挣脱四肢，脖子上的绳子被拉紧，高潮下的性窒息就是大写的双倍快乐，他发疯一般在震动棒上小幅度来回磨蹭，绳子收的愈发紧，豹子俯下身用嘴巴替代手指含住舌头吞下尖叫和谩骂，突然靠近的信息素刺激的羊倌儿双耳一片轰鸣，充血的乳珠被一下掐住，四重奏一样的刺激直接把他送上云霄，也不知道哪里来的力气逃脱亲吻，本能刺痛耳膜的尖叫变了调成了尖锐的气音，因为实在是太爽了，他抽搐扭动的身体让豹子想起在砧板上挣扎的活鱼，好像这样就能缓解难以承受的快感，喷出的水被震动棒震得四处飞溅。

羊倌儿还没喘口气就被豹子一把抓住阴茎快速撸动，没有任何循序渐进的过渡环节，这下除了阴蒂在被高速刺激之外，连囊袋都不时撞到震动棒，他又失去了对声音和身体的控制权，只会挣扎喷水，就连板凳也被他的挣扎带动偏离原来的位置，绳子在他的脖子上留下淡红的磨痕。豹子一下抽出震动棒转而紧贴他的马眼不放，羊倌儿终于叫出声，房顶都快被他的哭喊掀飞。“狗向西！啊！！！啊！放啊……放……草！啊啊啊！！”豹子当然知道他要说什么，诸如放开他他能把自己踹翻之类的，豹子不生气，因为他很喜欢这时候还嘴硬的羊倌儿。

不过豹子还是早就把脖子上的绳子剪断了，傻羊不知道而已，他有点心疼地装模作样地摸了摸脖子上的勒痕，低下头凑过去咬住漂亮的胸，仍然不依不饶地用震动棒刺激羊倌儿的阴茎，没过多久他就在高潮中高潮了——这么说很奇怪，不过确实他一直被困在高潮中。羊奶味混着精液味还有一股尿骚味冲击着浓郁的Alpha信息素，羊倌儿被震动棒弄到真的失禁了，精液和尿液滋了两人一身都是，黏糊糊的水从阴道涌出坠落于地，为一地的“羊奶”添砖加瓦。豹子一抬手剪断捆绑的绳子，羊倌儿呻吟着摔落，抓着眼罩用力扔远，手脚并用地往客厅爬，最后跪在客厅的羊毛毯上撅着屁股不停地喷水，脸埋在毛绒绒里落下眼泪，撅着嘴哼哼唧唧。

“还要不要我肏你？”“不要！垃圾向西，几把没用只会用玩具肏我！”“再说一遍。”“垃圾向西，英年早泄！”豹子提溜起缩在毯子上的羊倌儿，一下推到沙发前，脱下裤子就把阴茎塞进羊倌儿嘴巴里，摁着他胡乱拍打的手，抓住他的后脑勺来了几下深喉，他的头隔着豹子的手靠在沙发坐垫上，眼珠因深喉向后翻，豹子的整个阴茎在他的嘴巴里待了十几秒，窒息和呕吐感吞没了他，他踢着腿呜呜地哭着。“再说一遍。”豹子直起身退了几步坐在沙发上，捏着羊倌儿又被口水糊满的下巴，故作温柔地擦掉方才他自己射上去的精液和尿液。“向西你不要叫豹子了，你他妈的叫狗子算了又短又小！”“继续。””你妈的你只会用信息素欺负人你的几把根本就是废物，废物听到了么！”“继续叫，骚货。”“骚货？你说谁骚货呢，你全家都骚！！”豹子被气笑了，羊倌儿就是挖坑让自己跳。“你现在就是我的全家啊。”“你！你他妈的就是废物，我开枪怎么了，我不开枪阿诺就跑了，她跑了你升个屁的官！”

羊倌儿愣了一下，噤声低头，他感觉心里一阵刺痛，不过是又一次被抛弃了而已。“我申请调职了，明天就去你那里任职。”豹子把羊倌儿抱上来，信息素也裹上一层膜变得柔和温暖，小心翼翼地安抚情绪低落的羊倌儿。“那也改变不了你是阳痿的事实……”羊倌儿眼眶含着一个大泪泡，悄悄瞪了一眼豹子，没成想对方正在看着自己。“那等会你就亲自证明我是不是不行。”“不行，我说你不行就是不行，不用证明了。”“那刚才是谁求着让我肏的。”羊倌儿不说话了，空气里再次誊然升起的极具攻击力的信息素封住他的嘴巴，身下终于靠近他并在入口处磨蹭的阴茎烫得他有些瑟缩。“不要，我不要了……”豹子还没开始，羊倌儿就要被信息素给烧到昏厥。

求饶是没用的，豹子扶着阴茎塞进因为流了太多水而有些松软的女穴，特殊的身体构造使得羊倌儿的阴道又浅又窄，豹子有些吃力地继续往里挤，很快就顶到了子宫口，只是被插进去而已，羊倌儿就坐靠在豹子怀里高潮了，子宫口不是第一次被撑开但是每次都让他感觉既害怕又舒爽，他哭喊着太多了让豹子退出去，下面的嘴巴又吃的死死的。“那我出去了？”“不要不要不要……”羊倌儿一下抓住没能吃进去的部分往身体里塞，豹子顺势开始活塞运动，速度只快不慢，顶得羊倌儿开始怀疑人生，他的语言能力又一次退化到只会啊啊叫，软的一塌糊涂的身体完全靠豹子架在腋下的手臂支撑着。

豹子一直拿着震动棒没放下过，此时打开小频率贴在羊倌儿被脱到一半的衣服下的乳尖上，上下夹击的快感快要把早就被玩累的羊倌儿肏晕，他使用过度的嗓子也哑了，猫抓似的哼叫呻吟，环绕周身的信息素仿佛降维打击，他快要被压成一张“日羊图”。震动棒的频率被开到最大从胸前移到阴蒂上，豹子顶肏的动作也越来越快并且每次都挤进子宫中，羊倌儿仰着脖子扑腾四肢想要跑，却被环在腰上的手用力往下压，他哭着流口水产“羊奶”，温热的奶水泡得豹子一阵舒爽。豹子知道羊倌儿被玩的也差不多了，丢掉震动棒，转身把羊倌儿压在沙发上，羊倌儿因突然变换的姿势尖叫出声，用力踢打压在身上的豹子。

客厅里两个人交缠在一起，如同空气里交织的信息素。豹子架起羊倌儿的双腿，搂着他的肩膀，把小只的人紧紧锁在自己和沙发环绕形成的窄小空间里，不停耸动胯骨，羊倌儿呻吟尖叫被压的不甚清晰。豹子维持同一个姿势特别深而用力地从中午肏到傍晚，羊倌儿中途昏了又醒，醒了又昏好几次，反正他是叫不动了，只能疲倦地承受顶在子宫里的快感，流了太多的汗他觉得明天就要换沙发，毛毯也要换，他高潮喷出的水早就把毛毯搞的乱七八糟。他从缝隙向窗外看去，城市里的傍晚和戈壁截然不同，他现在的心情和当时也不同，他现在是被填满的幸福，而不是给灵魂来一枪破了洞有风呼啦啦穿过。

羊倌儿哭着被豹子抱起，身体离开地面的不安全感让他试图夹住豹子的腰，但豹子只是驾着他的腿把他钉在阴茎上，大幅度地进进出出，他想骂人可他实在骂不动了，昏迷几次攒齐的力气现在又全部交代给快感。又几下深入浅出，豹子松开手让他夹住自己的腰，羊倌儿听话的夹住腰，又搂住豹子的脖子，把头靠在对方的肩膀上，豹子一手托着他的屁股，一手环抱他的后背以防掉下去，像抱着一个小孩子一样。豹子喘着气迅速冲刺了几下，羊倌儿被撞得支离破碎，然后他感觉子宫被Alpha的结撑开了，滚烫的精液冲撞子宫壁，疼痛大过快感，他觉得肚子好胀。

豹子抱着羊倌儿坐在沙发上，一口咬住对方的腺体，又轻轻拍打他的后背，安抚因为疼痛而疲倦呜咽的人，哼着妈妈小时候唱给他听的摇篮曲。他看向餐厅桌上被冷落的外卖，几根只燃烧了一点烟草的香烟，散落在板凳周围的绳子，先前弄得到处都是的液体早就蒸发了，夕阳的余晖笼罩房间，静谧的光线落在挡在身前的羊倌儿的后背上，交叠的身影投影于通红的墙面。结早就结束了，但是他们谁也不想动，羊倌儿百无聊赖地画着豹子胳膊的肌肉，发情一结束他的眼皮就开始不停打架。

“我饿了，我想喝鱼汤。”“好，等会打电话让妈做好送过来。”“我会怀孕么？”“会，你要生一窝小羊崽。”“就不，我不生。”“你说不生就不生？那你把刚才吃下去的吐出来。”“你会离开我么……”

这个问题等同于：你爱我吗。羊倌儿见豹子不说话了，有些畏缩地想跑想哭，但很快自己乱摸的手就被捉住，一个吻落在无名指上。

“结婚吧。”

-完-


End file.
